Usurna
Queen Usurna, simply known as Usurna, is a major antagonist in Trollhunters, the 1st installment in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, serving as a minor antagonist of Part One, as one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal) of Part Two, and as a major antagnist of Part Three. She is the Queen of the Krubera race who was a member of the Troll Tribunal. However, she was secretly a follower of Gunmar, who she helped in taking over Trollmarket by condemning Jim in a false trial. She was voiced by Anjelica Huston, who also played the Miss Emily, Grand High Witch, Miss Harridan and Mrs. D'Abondo. History Background Hundreds of years ago, Usurna took over the Krubera and ruled over them as a despot, intending for them to help Gunmar take over the world. She selected Aaarrrggghhh to be a general of Gunmar's Gumm-Gumm army, just to prove how useful he is to Gunmar. ''Trollhunters'' Part 1 Usurna, having heard of Aaarrrggghhh's agony, travels with many of the Krubera to Trollmarket, surprised to see that a human named Jim Lake Jr. is the next Trollhunter. Jim and Toby ask her about the Eye of Gunmar, which she claims was stolen by the Gumm-Gumms centuries ago. Later, she assures Vendel that the only way to save Aaarrrggghhh is if he returns with his kind back into the Deep Caverns, to which he says that they can't get him away from Trollmarket. The agreement is settled as both Usurna and Vendel create a PyroBlix match, in which Trollmarket wins. With that, Usurna gives Aaarrrggghhh a choice between staying with his friends or coming with her. Aaarrrggghhh decides to go back with the rest of his kind at first, but chooses at the final moment to be with Jim and his friends. Part 2 Usurna is revealed to be one of the members of the Troll Tribunal as she goes to Trollmarket with the rest of the Tribunal to discuss Jim entering the Darklands via the Killahead Bridge. Usurna is determined to do so, not caring about the fact it would leave Jim trapped in the Darklands. The Troll Tribunal decides to destroy the Bridge, and Usurna has her soldiers do the task. She decides that all the pieces of the Bridge be thrown into an abyss where no troll nor mortal can ever find them, by tossing them into boxes in a shipping crate ready to be dumped into the ocean. Claire and Not-Enrique are barely able to get all the pieces to the forest just in time using the Shadow Staff. After this, Usurna stays in Trollmarket under orders from Gunmar to be a spy alongside a changeling named Krax, and get rid of the Trollhunter if he is able to get back from the Darklands. She lies that she stayed there because she doubts Vendel's judgments. Soon after Jim escapes from the Darklands, Usurna manages to manipulate the Troll Tribunal into unfairly condemning Jim for supposedly releasing Gunmar from the Darklands, giving Jim an unfair choice: keep the Amulet of Daylight and be sentenced to the Deep, or surrender the Amulet and be exiled. After a while, Jim decides to keep the Amulet, so he is sentenced into the Deep where no troll ever came out, but Jim is able to escape because he is a human, not a troll. As the condemnation takes place, Blinky and Claire Nuñez find evidence of Gunmar's spies working in Trollmarket, and report said evidence to Vendel, who discusses with Usurna the possibility of more than one spy amongst them. To keep Vendel of warning Trollmarket about this, Usurna murders him using a Creeper Sun knife to turn him into stone, and shattering his stone corpse. However, unbeknownst to her, Vendel recorded it using an Anamnesis Stone, which allowed the protagonists to discover her true colors. After her murder of Vendel, Usurna lies to the citizens of Trollmarket that Jim was the one who murdered him and they can no longer trust the Trollhunter, thus having to reclaim the surface as their own. She then reveals her true nature as she introduces Gunmar as the Underlord of Trollmarket, showing her loyalty to him. Gunmar is then able to brainwash many of the trolls into becoming Gumm-Gumms, but Jim and his friends manage to rescue many other trolls. Subsequently, Usurna adds her own bodyguards as part of Gunmar's new army. Part 3 Usurna continues to take orders from Gunmar, but is ticked off with Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal's obsession with Morgana, believing her to be nothing but a myth. Dictatious tells Usurna about Morgana calling out to him and shows her the phonograph Morgana has speaking through to communicate with the Janus Order, only for Usurna to vandalize the phonograph by dropping it into a very deep hole, declaring it lost to the ages. Later on, as Dictatious is about to be killed by Gunmar, Usurna sadistically watches it, one of the things that causes Dictatious to soon redeem himself and warn the Trollhunters. Eventually, Usurna makes a deal with the Qugawumps to capture Blinky and Aaarrrggghhh, the latter of which is brutalized by her bodyguards to set up an example, and sadistically reveals that she selected Aaarrrggghhh as part of Gunmar's army to give him a champion. Hearing of this betrayal to a member of their own kind, Usurna's bodyguards redeem themselves by rescuing Aaarrrggghhh, who was almost tossed into a deep pit of thin mud by Usurna. They turn against Usurna, who tries to back off but trips into the mud pit. In her final moments, she demands that they help her out; when they refuse, she threatens that she'll make them pay, but finally sinks completely into the mud where she drowns. Trivia *There are some foreshadowing hints that Usurna is a villain. **She gives Aaarrrggghhh a sadistic choice between staying with his friends and dying quicker, or coming with her and dying slower, as a slow death is painful. **She keeps calling Not-Enrique an "it" despite his protests. **She gives Jim both an unfair trial and a sadistic choice between keeping the Amulet of Daylight and being sentenced to the Deep, or surrendering the Amulet and being exiled from Trollmarket. **She convinces the Troll Tribunal to trap Jim in the Darklands by having the Killahead Bridge dumped into the ocean. Judging by this, it's likely that despite being a servant of Gunmar, she doesn't truly care for him as Aaarrrggghhh stated in Part 3 that she cares about nobody but herself. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Trolls Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Incriminators Category:Slaver Category:Spy Category:Vandals Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Propagandists Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics